Running Wild Chapter 2
by jezzileigh
Summary: Jake has to come to terms with what has happened and tell the pack. What will happen?  Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters! :D


Running Wild

2.

"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."Poe

I fought every instinct I had and ran towards home instead of towards Bella. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst from my chest. I didn't want to get my ass chewed like Cullen so I kept running towards the rez'. I was so proud she was finally sticking up for herself, and now that she is one of them she has the authority to stand behind it. She's actually stronger than Edwardo, being a newborn and all. That thought made me laugh out loud. Then the realization of what had happened hit me like a freight train. What was I going to do? What could I do? Who could I tell? The pack? They didn't deserve this degree of a head-fuck. I went to the one person I could tell anything too. Dad. I phased back behind a tree, yanked my jean shorts on and ran to the house. I opened the door with too much force and damn near tore it off it's hinges. "Jake, is that you?" I heard Billy call from the kitchen. "Yeah Dad. It's me." I replied running toward the sound of his voice. "Looks like you ran to Canada and back." Billy said with a laugh when he saw the condition I was in. "Nope. Just ran to the treaty line and back." I stated trying to be nonchalant. I knew I had failed when Billy gave me his "cut the shit" look. "What's really going on Jake?" he asked which sounded more like a demand. "Um...I ran into B-B-Bella." I almost yelled, just trying to get the words out. "Well?" Billy prompted. "She's running solo. Not with the Cullens anymore. Edward made an appearance while we were talking. She ripped him a new one." I said jamming my hands in my pockets. "Good for her." Dad said. "I just don't know what to do." I said as I sat down across from him. "What were you going to do?" Billy asked. I stood up and started pacing. "Go see her again tomorrow." I said running my hands through my hair. "Then do it." Dad stated simply. "What about the pack? They will hate me." I said sitting again. "Well If they don't accept your decision, break apart from the pack. Become what you were destined to be. Alpha." Billy said calmly. With those words relief washed over my body like cold water. I had an out. "Thanks Dad! You always say the right thing." I said practically bouncing off the walls. Just then Seth popped his head in the door. "Jake, you coming to the pack meeting, brosef?" he yelled. "Shit yeah!" I yelled back because I just couldn't contain myself. I gave Dad a quick smile and ran out of the house. I ran past Seth out of pure excitement so I stopped and let him catch up. "Dude, you never get so excited over pack meetups. What's going on?" Seth asked as we ran together. "You'll see." I said smiling like I just won the lottery. We ran on the beach towards the plumes of smoke. Everyone else was already seated and talking amongst themselves. " 'Bout time." Paul said. "Shut your trap." I shot back. "Let's not waste anymore time." Sam spoke up. "Yeah, let's not. I've got an announcement." I said. "Go ahead then Jake." Sam said. I remained standing when everyone else sat back down which earned me a lot of wierd glances. "I'm gonna be straight with you guys. I was out running today and ran into Bella." I said in one breath. So many people started talking at once that I couldn't tell if they were just talking or forming a mob. "Silence!" Sam ordered, "Go on, Jacob." "She's running wild. No longer living with the Cullens. She's living in the mountains. Cullen showed up while we were talking. She gave him an ass chewing he'll never forget. I'm meeting up with her again tomorrow." I said. This time the talking was louder and I was almost certain a mob was forming. I didn't wait for Sam to intervene. I spoke up. "LISTEN! It's okay if you hate me. I understand. I have to do this though. I'll leave the pack." I said. "Jake, we are enemies. Why do you think there's a treaty in the first place? For you to break it? Think again son." Sam said. "Like I said, I don't expect you guys to jump on board all gung ho. I understand that you are angry and upset. But, I WILL do this, and I don't need your permission." I said walking away again. Someone spoke up but I kept walking. I had said what I needed to say. Nuff said. When I reached the house I saw that Dad was sitting on the front porch. "How did it go?" Dad asked. I just shook my head. "Not good, huh?" he asked. "Nope, but then again I didn't really expect them to jump for joy. Bella was my friend long before I even knew about the pack. My loyalty lies with her. Plain and simple." I replied. "Keep your head up son. It'll all work out." Billy said. "Yeah, I know," I said, "I'm gonna go hop in the shower and then go to bed." "Alright son, goodnight." Billy said. I walked to my room and grabbed a pair of jersey shorts, then walked across the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. I hopped in the shower, soaped up and rinsed in about two minutes flat. I pulled my shorts on, flicked the light off and walked across the hall to my room. I looked up and found Seth propped up on my bed flipping through my Motor Trend magazine. "Seth, did you get lost on the way home?" I asked. "That happened one time in Kindergarten and I'll never hear the end of it." Seth said shaking his head. I laughed, "So if you aren't lost, then what are you doing here?" " I came to tell you I'm on your side. I don't see what the big deal is really. Bella's still Bella deep down." Seth said. " Thanks for the support." I said. "So what do we do now?" Seth asked. " Wait for the shit to hit the fan." I said.


End file.
